


Dancing Drunk

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Dancing with your best friend when she’s drunk turns out better than you expected.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Dancing Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... welp

You were sitting at the kitchen table in the compound with your head buried in some paperwork. For the past two hours, you had been writing and now you were growing tired, but you had to finish this by tomorrow, or Steve would be even more disappointed that you hadn’t done it. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” You didn’t look up. 

“Y/N.” Natasha was clicking her fingers in front of your face.

“Nat! You’re back. Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“It’s fine. What are you working on? Want some company?”

“That stuff that Steve wanted me to do ages ago and uhh... I only started it today.”

She laughed quietly. God, she’s so cute.

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Steve will be on your ass if it’s not done.”

“NO, stay!” Did you say that too fast? “I don’t mind the company.”

“If you’re sure,” she smirked slightly and sat down on the stool around the table from you.

Natasha pulled her phone from her pocket and started scrolling through it, so you got back to work. Every couple of minutes she would giggle quietly and you would admire the happiness on her face. Well, until she caught you staring, or you remembered that you were supposed to be working. 

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Look at this picture. Isn’t she gorgeous.”

You giggled, bit your lip and turned back to your work. 

“Nat, that’s just a picture of you.”

“Isn’t she beautiful though.”

“Yes, Natasha. She’s gorgeous, hot and beautiful.” 

Natasha didn’t say anything in response to your last comment, so you looked back at her. She was staring at your lips. 

“Is something wrong?”

“You’ve got something,” she gestured at your mouth. You reached up to wipe it away, but Natasha got there first.

Was it getting hot in here?

She swatted your hand back and brushed it from your face. 

Her hand stayed on your cheek and your gaze drifted to her soft, pink lips.

Tony then took that moment to rush into the room for coffee and you broke away from her. 

“Oh, hey Nat. Jarvis said you were back,” he spoke quickly and looked between your bright red faces. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Natasha cleared her throat. “We were just talking about my mission.”

“Right… How did it go?”

Natasha and Tony talked about her mission for about five minutes before you put your headphones on and started working again. 

You didn’t notice Tony leave, you were too busy nodding along to your music, so when you looked up and found Natasha staring at you, you were surprised. 

“Did Tony leave?” you asked loudly.

Natasha laughed and reached forward to pull the headphones off your head. You unplugged them, so the music could play out loud. 

“He left a couple of minutes ago.”

“So you’ve been staring at me ever since.”

“I was observing. And not the entire time. I got us a drink.” Huh, you hadn’t noticed her get up. She handed you a glass of wine, and you took it gratefully. She told you all about her mission while you finished off your paperwork. By the end of her story, she was on her third glass of wine, while you were still on your first. 

“Ooh, I love this song. Come dance with me.” You definitely did not put it on your playlist because you knew Natasha would want to dance to it with you. Obviously not. 

Placing her glass on the counter, she took you by the hand and pulled you to your feet. She dragged you to the middle of the room and placed your hands in hers.

It’s because she’s drunk. You told yourself. She wouldn’t do this otherwise. She’s very drunk.

Her hands were moving up your arms and around the back of your head, drawing you closer. You placed your hands on her waist subconsciously. 

You don’t even know if she likes women.

She leaned forward.

She’s drunk, you can’t take advantage of her.

Her nose is brushing against yours.

“Tasha.” You lean back. “What’re you doing?”

Her face fell and her hands dropped from their place around your neck. “I thought… It doesn’t matter.”

“Tash. Were you gonna kiss me?”

She backed away from you and nodded shyly.

“Hey,” you said softly. You tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head to face you. “It’s not that I don’t want you to kiss me, but you're drunk. I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“I’m not that drunk,” she said, but the way she tripped when she tried to reach her seat told you otherwise. 

You followed her, switched off your laptop, and placed your paperwork in a neat pile. You watched her take another sip of the wine as it drained from the glass. Shaking your head, you plucked it from her hand and moved the bottle from her reach. She watched you walking around the room and you could feel her eyes boring into you. Well, more specifically, your ass. Okay, she is definitely into girls.

“If you could kindly avert your eyes from my ass, you need to go to bed.”

“You’re taking me to bed? I thought you weren’t gonna take advantage,” she joked.

“I’m taking you to your bed because you are very drunk and I don’t want you to pass out down here.”

“I’m not-” She stumbled off her seat.

“Not drunk. Right. Come on, Nat.”

You placed her arm around your neck and walked with your arm around her waist, to her bedroom. 

As you deposited her on the bed, her hand caught your wrist.

“Stay.”

“Nat, I need to go put my stuff away.”

“Tomorrow,” she said, and with that, she tugged your wrist hard so you fell onto the bed next to her. Before you could move, she wrapped her body around yours, not too tight, but she had trapped you. Not seconds later she had fallen asleep on top of you and you knew you couldn’t escape now. Definitely disappointing Steve, now.

\---xxx---

When you woke, you found Natasha staring at you. Her gaze was drifting from your eyes to your lips. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

You smirked.

“Can you tell Steve it's your fault that I didn't finish that paperwork on time?”

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Most definitely.”


End file.
